The One
by Promises Like Piecrust
Summary: Keza a young girl is left alone at the fort, her mother and father both killed and then her brothers go missing. How will she cope with being left alone? Will a man who is feared by many help her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

_Keza has been abandoned at the wall, all her family has been taken from her by either the Romans or Woads. Now there is no body to trust, or is there?_

As the light fell through the window it revealed the empty room, empty all except for a bed and one small table in the corner in which all of them the occupant of the room could barely afforded. The plain bed and plain table should tell you that it seemed there really wasn't anyone who lived in this room but there was, a girl or more like a young lady. She lived in this room all alone, alone because there was no one else to share it with. She had lived alone for two years and she was accustom to being alone, thought she really was hardly alone at all. Keeping busy is what has really been what has kept her sane. A dog barked out in the hall signaling the arrival of the young lady to her humble abode. When the door open there stood a short thin girl of about eighteen years with long dirty blond hair and vivid green eyes. She always thought that her eyes where her best quality. Along side her was her trusted pet for more than five years her dog Jeam.

"Well Jeam, I think I'm finished for the day." She moved over to her bed and sank down on it. "I can't believe how much those people can eat. At least I can sleep now." She laid back on to her bed and instantly fell asleep. The dog jumped onto the bed and fell asleep next to her placing his head on her stomach. She hadn't been asleep for ten minutes when footsteps cam running up the stairs.

"Keza, Keza!" The pounding on the door jerked Keza awake.

"Oh," She moaned. "What?" She cried.

"You need to come to the wall, you need to see this. Hurry get off you butt and get moving." The footsteps retreated down the stairs and slowly fainted away into nothing.

Keza rolled off her bed and went to the door. "No you stay, I'll be back in a few minutes." She pointed at Jeam he paused as if to say he wasn't planning on staying behind without a fight but then hopped back onto the bed. "Good boy." She closed the door and went out into the open air to run head long into Truitt.

"Watch where you're going women. Man I think you made me loose a tooth." He reached up to feel if all his teeth where still present in his head.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. Now what did you want me to see?"

A smile spread over his face as he pulled her off to the wall. As they climbed the stairs to the top of the wall Keza ran in front of Truitt wanting to beat him to the top.

"Ha, ha. I win." She smiled at him.

"I didn't know it was a race." He huffed. "Now come and look at this." He pulled her over to the edge to look out over the wall.

Keza stared out for a few minutes waiting to see what she supposed to be looking at. She rolled her eyes at Truitt.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Truitt? I don't see anything."

"Just wait." He pointed again and then she saw them.

The nights where coming back to the wall from there last mission. The all seemed to be laughing and joking around, it was obviously a success. As they moved closer to the wall Bors looked up and saw Keza standing there looking down at them he waved up at her, she smiled down in return.

"You brought me to see them come back from a mission? This is it, why should I care what they do. It's bad enough how much I have to feed them and get them their drinks." But she stayed with Truitt she always chose to stay when ever Truitt was around he was just like her brother.

"Oh please, I see how you watch them. With your eyes all glazed over." He mimicked her eyes glazing over and batting her eyes. She punched him in the arm resulting in him giving a yelp in pain.

"Like you have room to talk, I see the way you watch Dag." She of course was teasing but he still got a look of shock on his face.

"What are you talking about? You know I'm getting Married." He looked back out over to the knights. "I always like watching them come back from a mission they always seem to have so much power about them, don't you think so? I mean they always walk around so dignified in a way." He went silent as then came through the gate.

Keza agreed full heartedly with him, she did enjoy the knights, they where always polite to her all except Tristan he really never said anything, not just to her but to anyone. She always enjoyed being round Dag and Bors they where the kindest to her after what had happened to her so many years ago. When Truitt Started to back down off of the wall he called back to her but she only waved her hand for him to just leave her alone. Why did she have to think about that again? It had been two years, she needed to move on. 'Well the knights are back and I'm sure they are going to need food and drink.' She started to walk away from the wall but stopped as she heard the knights come into the fort. She looked down as they filed in and began dismounting handing their horses over to Jols. She had to stop and look at them she did admire them in some way in what way she really didn't know, her eyes fell onto Galahad he was possibly her favorite. He was always able to make her laugh, him and his big smile always brought one to her own face.

"Hey, what are you doing here you shouldn't be on the wall." One of the Roman soldiers came over to her.

"Sorry." She ran down the steps and back up to her room, she hated it when they talked to her, those Romans. They made her skin crawl, they always watched her in weird ways.

"Oh, well one day I'll be able to get away from them all." She sighed to her self as she bent down and pulled out her cloths from under the bed. She figured that if she was going to have to go back to work she might as well go clean.

When she left her room to make her way down to the bathing pool she passed Galahad who was apparently making is way to the round table and stopped her.

"Hey, Kez you going to be in the Tavern to night right?" She nodded. "Good I've got something for you."

"What do you have for me?" She smiled at him. But he only winked at her and walked away.

What was he up to, but she left it and headed over to the pool. She exited the main wall and made her way into the clump of trees that hid the man made pool. When she reached it there was one person who was already there. To her dismay it was Tristan, he would have heard her by now. He'll think she was spying on him, so she hurriedly retreated back out of the trees to wait for him to exit. She knew that if it had been Bors or Lancelot they would have tried to have her join. Bors would have been kidding of course but Lancelot would have welcomed the company of any female. The others would have just ignored that fact that anyone would have stumbled in on them, but she didn't know how Tristan would react she really hadn't had much contact with him. All she knew that he was very quite and the way the men talked about him was amazing, they all feared him in some way. They had always said he enjoyed killing Keza didn't know if she believed it or not. When she saw him coming out of the trees she kept her eyes down to the ground.

"Your turn." He said as he past her barely above a whisper making it almost impossible for Keza to have heard him, did she hear him? Or did she imagine it? No he did say it because as he walked farther away he turned his head slightly to look back at her, she smiled. Then she got up and headed off to the pool.

"Where have you been it's like a mad house in there. I need you to take these drinks in to the Knights they seem to be bottomless pits tonight." Vanora said as Keza made her way into the tavern.

"Isn't it always like this when they get back?" She asked as she took the glasses.

"Well Ya it is but man is it hell on my feet." Keza laughed as she headed to their table.

"Here you go you guys." She placed a glass in front of Dag and then Gawain.

"Why do you always give Gawain and Dag their drinks first? I mean I've been here longer then they have. Why not give me mine first?" Asked Lancelot.

"Well I thought that was obvious, I like them better than you." She laughed as she walked away to grab more drinks.

"That must have hurt Lancelot, having a girl like her like Gawain more than you. Must be a bruise to your ego." Galahad laughed as Keza came back and handed him a drink.

"Well, no if you haven't noticed she didn't give you one first you've come in after those two same as me, so maybe that was a bruise to your ego instead." He raised his newly placed glass of ale in front of him, to Galahad. Then began to drink deeply.

"We'll see about that." Galahad said under his breath.

"Come Galahad lets do a little target practice shall we?" Gawain got up and threw a knife into the nearest piece of wood he could find. It didn't really matter if it was a table leg that was accommodating roman soldiers. Who instead of getting them selves into another bar fight they just moved to another table.

"You are on." Galahad jumped up and flipped the table on its side and threw the knife so close to dead center and he threw his fist into the air in what he thought was victory. But just then Gawain threw it a little closer, beating Galahads knife.

"Ha what do you think of that?" Gawain headed forward and removed the knifes from the table.

"Really I don't see why you people like to destroy things so much." Keza had come back with more drinks in hand. Putting them down on the table and started to walk away.

"Hey Kez, wait, I have something for you." Galahad had followed her to the back of the Tavern.

"Oh really what is it?" She put her hands on her hips staring at him apprehensively.

As he began feeling around for it on his body Keza began looking around, seeing how many men they had in the place not to mention all the wenches that come around the place at night. When her eyes fell on a Roman soldier who was watching her very carefully whispering to his mate sitting next to him, even pointing his finger at her.

'Dirty men.' She thought as Galahad reached out for her hand.

"Here you go." He placed a rock in her hand.

"A rock? You've given me a rock how thoughtful of you." She didn't pretend to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Galahad looked at her in amazement. "No look at it. Look very carefully." He took it and held it up for her to see. When he moved it shimmered in the light.

"Oh, Galahad it's beautiful where did you find it?" She brought it closer to her eyes to get a better look at it.

"Oh, well you know I just found it next to the road." He shrugged kicking the ground.

"Really next to the road?"

"Well no not really. Tristan found it and gave it to me. He told me it reminded him of your eyes and I agree with him full heartedly, it does look like your eyes. It's quite an amazing rock." He walked away from her to continue his little competition with Gawain.

Keza looked at the rock for a second longer but then started to look around for the man who was really responsible for her getting her the rock. When she spotted him sitting in the shadows next to fire pit by himself just looking into the fire. But…she could have sworn he just looked over at her, was that a smile on his face?


	2. Chapter 2

**The One**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the King Arther Characters, I do however the story.

When Keza got off work she didn't really feel like going back to her dismal little room so she decided to go out for a walk. She often went on walks alone but she actually enjoyed being alone even thought she often wished there was someone else there walking by her. She even had the stupid idea that one day she'd actually would get married, what a stupid idea really was. She would probably never get married there really wasn't anyone in this fort who really intrigued her in any way, sure the knights where fun to be around but she needed someone else. Someone who challenged her in ways no one ever has. She wanted someone to be there next to her when she woke, someone to hold at night when it got cold. But there was no one, she was alone. She always seemed to be more alone than anyone else around her, Venora had Bors, and Truitt had Tarrah, and she had no body she was tired of being alone in this world. When she finally realized where she was, coming out of her day dream of not being so alone, she was standing on the wall looking out into the darkness of the land. She really did think this place was beautiful, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have its beauty surrounding her each day. Out of frustration she picked up a small pebble and threw it as had as she could out into that darkness watching it vanish into it.

"Well, well look what we had here a little trespasser." Someone came up behind her clicking their tongue. "Do you know what we do with trespassers?"

"Hang them from their thumbs?" She said with a frown on her face.

"I see you have a sense of humor, but I think someday your sense of humor will get you into trouble some day." Lancelot came up next to her with his arms crossed at his chest.

"What makes you think it hasn't already?" She looked over to him. His forehead crinkled at her expression.

"Is something wrong?" He said moving closer to her to stand right next to her leaning on the wall.

She shook her head looking down at the wall flicking gravel away with her finger. "I don't know." She turned to look at him and he surprisingly look genuinely concerned.

"You know you can tell me anything, I've known you since I came to this blasted fort and same for all the men. You are like the little sister I never got to know." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know, but it's hard when you don't really know what's wrong." At that moment soldiers paced and she could have sworn she heard one of them whistle. "Well, that's one thing that I can't stand. At least you and the other treat me better then they do." She exhaled loudly.

He winked at her and they stood there and just looked out over the slowly brightening sky. "I wouldn't mind them they all know your linked to us. So did you just get off of work from the tavern?"

"Yes, why weren't any of you in last night?" She turned to walk off the wall and thought he would follow, but he stood his ground.

"We where on duty, still are so I'm afraid I can't follow you. Even though I'm sure you would welcome the company as much as I would." He winked at her again and looked back out into the brighter growing sky.

"How long are you to be on duty?" She asked taking a step back toward him.

"Well if this is an invitation? We're all off in about one hour, if you would care to join me for breakfast?" He smiled at her giving her a little wink.

She reached her hand up to her neck and began fiddling with her necklace, while giving him a genuine smile.

"What is that your playing with, I've never seen it before?" He came forward and she shoved it down her dress front. "You think I won't reach down there? Just try me." He crossed his arms waiting for her to respond.

"You wouldn't dare."

He lunged forward but she clapped both hands on her chest covering the necklace. But that didn't really stop Lancelot's attempt to get at it. He knew any women's weak stop and started to tickle her.

"Come on you can't keep this up forever, I'm going to see it sooner or later."

"No you won't" She laughed as she elbowed him in the side. "I'll just stop wearing it." She laughed and stared to run away but he caught her around the middle and pulled her back.

"Please let me see, if you don't I'll scream." He turned her around and looked at her with a smile on his face, this was all fun and games for him.

"No you won't." He wouldn't do it.

"Try me." He started to take a deep breath.

"Alright, alright, see it's just a necklace that the blacksmiths son made me alright?" She held it out for him to see, then hurriedly put it back.

"No, no. Let me look at it, there's something on that chain." He started to reach for it but a bell rang out signaling Keza to get to the kitchens to start cooking breakfast for the knights and other military at the fort.

"Aww, so sorry but I've got to get to work." She said as she kicked him in the shin and ran off down the stairs.

"You know I'll see what's on that chain before the nights over Keza!" He yelled back at her, she turned and stuck her tongue out at him accepting the challenge then ran off to the kitchens.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked coming up behind Lancelot.

"You know, just a new little mission I've just stumbled on." Lancelot smiled as he watched Keza run off toward the kitchens.

"Just don't get anyone hurt, like last time." Arthur said as he walked away.

As Keza ran toward the Kitchen she was busy pulling her hair back into a ponytail and got so distracted that she hadn't realized where she was going until she ran straight into one of the Roman soldiers.

"Hey watch, oh its you, the tavern girl the one with out all the brats." He started to walk towards her but she quickly ran around him and went through the kitchen door.

She immediately ran into Vanora. "Wow there girl, what's the rush?"

"Romans." Keza said as they began to start preparing the fire for the meal.

"Did you have a run in did ya? I tell ya they think they are so big and tuff, but mark my words if they ever tried to do anything to ya you know Bors would have something to do about it." Vanora smiled at her reassuring.

"I know I just wish they would stop looking at the way they do."

"Well sorry hun but you can't blame them." Vanora giggled as she started to pluck the chicken she had in front of her. "You're a very attractive person."

Keza scoffed at her remark, she really didn't believe she was attractive in any way, or she would have someone now. But she didn't. As they prepared the breakfast Vanoras' kids came wondering by trying to get scraps that fell on the floor but the received a swift kick in the rear by Vanora when she caught one trying to take a leg of a cooked chicken.

"There all finished. Who do you what to do the knights and then come help me with the others?" Vanora asked as they looked over their freshly laid table spread.

"Ya I guess so, there isn't anything else that needs to be done right?"

"Na we got it all thank heavens. Alright lets get out of here and wait in the kitchens for them to come around." As they walked thought the door they could hear the men coming in their direction with their loud cat calls as Vanora and her past them.

"I hate that." Keza said as she went through the door.

"Hun you just need to get you a man who will protect you from them all, like Dag I know he has an eye for you."

"He does, who else?" Vanora clapped a hand over her mouth it was obvious that she shouldn't have said anything.

"Now I cant tell you know, I shouldn't have said even that. Oh I hope Bors don't fine out, he promised me to secrecy. You wont say anything will you, please don't." Vanora looked at her pleadingly and Keza nodded.

"Only if you tell me the others names first." She pointed a finger at her.

Vanora started to open her mouth but a bell chimed behind her, they where ready for their meal. Vanora whisked past her and out the door. Keza looked after her, so there where others, I wonder who they are? She grabbed her jug of ale and water and headed out the door. When she got closer to the door she paused and looked down at her necklace and hurriedly undid it and shoved it in her pocket on her dress, she wasn't going to make it easy for Lancelot. She might as well make him work for his victory, because she knew he would eventually see it.

"Aw here she is drink woman!" Bors called from his place raising his glass up into the air.

"Ya, ya I got your drink." She walked over to him and poured it in filling his cup to the brim. She then traveled around the table giving drink to everyone but skipped Lancelot causing him to get a broad smile across his face. Then went back to her post in the back of the room to her post waiting for her to be called forward with what ever the knights needed. She looked over at Lancelot who raised his glass to her with a smirk on his face.

"I believe you missed me Kez, I would like something to drink please." His smiled broadened as she hesitated to come forward, but unfortunately she had to move, they where watching her. Did he tell them something? As she walked forward she caught Dags' eye and saw him smile and looked down at his plate, which caused her to blush.

"Here you go Lancelot." She poured his cup to the brim like she did the others, smiled and started to walk away.

"So when are you going to let me see your necklace?" He said so that everyone heard. She slowly turned she could hear Bors' drop his chicken bones down on his place and whisper under his breath.

"What necklace? I'm not wearing a necklace." She said as she looked straight into his eyes daring him to check.

"Alright if you want it like that." He raised his drink to his lips and drank.

Keza walked back to her post waiting for them to finish so she could go help Vanora. As she look around at the knights, thinking. When she looked at Galahad she smiled, she wouldn't mind him liking her but she knew his thought where on a girl that came to the tavern every night to sit on his lap, then follow him to his bed. She looked at Gawain, it wouldn't be him he treats her the same as Lancelot with out all the hidden innuendos. Surely it wouldn't be Arthur and to admit she wasn't at all interested in him. Dragnet, he was one of her favorites but sure he was really sweet to her and she really thought of him as a brother but nothing more than that. Bors he was taken, but still no way. Lancelot, no he was too much of a ladies man, she didn't like that. Last came Tristan, she had to admit she didn't know much about him, he was a misery but he also intrigued her. As she looked at him he glanced at her then raised his cup in the air like he normally did not saying a word like the others do. She stepped forward heading over to him not taking her eyes off of him, he just watched her come forward not removing his eyes from her. She began to pour his drink when her fingers slipped and dropped her jug and shattered over the floor spilling the reminisce of the liquid.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." She jerked the rag she had in her pocket out and dropped to the floor and began to wipe up the spilled ale.

"No don't be sorry, it's understandable." He was next to her picking up the broken pieces of the jug and putting them up on the table.

"No, it was clumsy of me. Forgive me." She began to pick up the pieces of the broken jug and cut her self with a gagged edge and blood began to flow freely on to the floor. She hissed in a breath and clutched her hand.

Tristan reacted swiftly and pulled his napkin from the table and rapped it around her hand good and tight. "You need to go see the healer."

"No, no I shouldn't leave this mess. I don't want to be beaten."

"You wont be beaten now just go." Tristan raised her to her feet. "Now go you don't want that infected."

"But.." She tried one last time.

"Go." With a sharp look from him she began to head off to the door. Seeing him bend down to finish cleaning.

As Keza walked into the tavern that night she was greeted by Vanora looking stern. "You said you where going to help me this morning, where did you go? I had to serve the Romans by my self, now what do you have to say about your self." She narrowed her eyes at her.

As Keza unwrapped her hand Vanoras' face fell, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "What happened?"

Keza told her the story and didn't get much reaction till she mentioned Tristan being the one who caused her to spill her jug. All Vanora did was smile and walk away to tend to the tables.

"What was that look for?" Keza asked but al she did was shake her head bustling around the table.

"You can't hide it for long I'm going to find out." Keza said as she started to fill the jugs with ale and wine. But she smiled at her as she watched her walk around the tables making sure there were plenty of candles lit.

As the night progressed Keza saw the knight enter the tavern and she purposely avoided Lancelot's table as he gambled away his money, but somehow he always turned up behind her without her realizing it till he was right there. The only ones missing were Tristan and Dag, in the back of her mind she thought it was connected in some way but she really didn't think any thing of it as more and more soldiers requested more drink. These men where like fish she thought nothing could satisfy there hunger for the drink. Keza always thought that they where trying to just block out all the things that they had to endure over the years being so far from their homes. So in her mind she thought it was acceptable for there drinking habits. Not lonely there behavior toward everything, they all seemed to hate to sleep alone they all at one point take home a harlot. The knight really had no choice to be alone, well any of them for that reason the all had to sleep in barracks. Keza for one would have gone mad being around the same people twenty-four-seven. She did enjoy being alone for one thing.

"Keza, I need more!" Called Lancelot from the gambling table.

Keza hurriedly grabbed the jug and marched over to him ready to slap of a hand if he got too frisky, she was not like the other women of the fort.

"Here you go Lancelot." She poured his cup to the brim and began to walk away but her caught her around the middle.

"Where's the necklace?" He ran his hand over her neck feeling if it was there but pushed her off when it wasn't there. "So where did you hide it around your ankle" He looked down at her ankle and her reached to grab her skirt, resulting in her slapping him across the face. She ran off to the other side of the tavern avoiding the others funny looks as Lancelot followed her.

"Where is it?" He said coming up behind her.

"I told you I wasn't going to wear it if you where going to look for it." She said putting the jug down on the table.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you don't have it with you." He grabbed her arms and put his other hand into her pocket, nothing. "You are a good hider, you should try to hide my money from me. But just so you know I haven't given up I'll see it before the night is over." He walked away and sat back down at his table, starting another game.

Keza put her hand in her pocket, nothing. Where was it? She must have dropped it when she was walking or something, but… Then it came to her. When she was cleaning up the mess this morning she pulled the rag from her pocket, it must have fallen out then. That means that…

Tristan walked in with Dag. Dag headed over to the table where Galahad was sitting with Gawain. Tristan caught Kezas' eye than backed out of the tavern into the night. She walked over to Dag and handed him a glass of ale. He smiled at her and then turned to listen to what Gawain was saying to him.

"You know Dag its been about a week since we've been sent out of the Fort on a mission. I bet you all that before the day is over tomorrow we will be sent out to do something. How many of you are going to except it?" He put his hand into the middle of the table.

"I'll take that bet." Said Lancelot coming up from behind. "How's you hand Kez?"

"Better than this morning."

"Ya, how is it? Did he put stitches in it?" Asked Galahad looking up at her.

"Yes he did, it really didn't hurt to my surprise" She smiled back at him.

"You know I was surprised you didn't cry or anything, just that little hiss, very sexy by the way. You're a tough little thing that's for sure." Said Lancelot winking at her.

She smiled at them and walked away to the table across the room to put the jug down. Lancelot came up behind her.

"Look remember what I said on the wall today you can tell me anything."

"I know, I know. I've got to get back to work." She started to turn away but her stopped her.

"I think you should go home." She looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He lifted her hand, it had bled through the cloth. "I hadn't noticed." She grabbed the rag from the table and rapped it around her hand. "You know I can't leave, I need this job. If I leave Lars will fire me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Lars!" Lancelot shouted looking for Lars the lazy tavern owner. "Lars!" He called again.

"Yes master Lancelot?" He said hitching his pants up coming out of one of the back rooms. "What can I help you with?"

"You need to let Keza go home, she has an injured hand." Lars moved forward and looked at Kezas hand and nodded.

"You should go, but make sure you're back tomorrow night alright?" He looked at her gruffly not really wanting to let her go but he did what ever the knights wanted, in truth he was afraid of them that's why he made Keza and Vanora take care of them.

"Thank you Lars." She started to walk out and Lancelot followed her.

"Don't I get a thank you?" He asked.

She look back and smiled, she walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Lancelot, thank you for everything." She walked away with him giving an offer to accompany her home if she wanted, but she merely waved at him as she walked away. She heard him chuckle.

She really loved Lancelot, just like she loved all the others they where her brothers everyone of them. Just like she thought of Vanora being her sister.

Sisters, sisters was the one thing she really never had. She had brothers, two. Kadar and Sitar. She was the youngest in her family and unfortunately the last, her parents where taken years ago when the fort was under attach. Her brothers felt they were old enough so they went to find them but they where brought back by Bors and Dag a week later. Found dead just a few miles away from the fort with arrows protruding from their backs. Keza had grown accustomed of being with out them but then thoughts floated into her mind about them not being with her. Not being able to make them dinner or see them come into the tavern to give her a little of a break, she would never see them again.

When Keza snapped into reality she was on the wall again, always the wall. When her parents went missing she would come here and look out hoping she would see them walking toward the fort smiling at each other. But they never came, and they never would. She folded her arms and rested them on the wall looking out into the darkness just wishing that none of these things would have happened to her, but they did happen to her. She hated it hated it all. She sighed, nothing ever changes around here.

"What are doing out here?" A voice said from behind her.

Don't worry I was just leaving." She turned and came face to face with Tristan. "Oh, its you I thought you where a Roman soldier telling me to get off the wall." She turned back to look out over the wall.

"You come up here often." He said knowing she was always here.

"I like to think up here it always seems so peaceful, more so than down there." She pointed behind her.

"I agree." They stood there in silence for a long time neither really caring to talk. But after awhile Keza grew impatient with the silence. "Was it a huge mess?"

He shook his head and leaned against the wall next to her. "How is your hand?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess, Lars let me go home. It bled through the cloth." She showed it to Tristan and he took it and started to unwrap it.

"What are you doing?" She asked not taking her eyes from him.

"Just looking." He lifted the last layer of cloth and clicked his tongue. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a vile of green liquid.

"What's that?" She asked as he pulled the cork out, she cringed as she smelled it. "What is it?" She asked again but her question went unanswered again.

He began to rub it into her palm, it starting to sting, causing her to hiss in pain, she attempted to pull away but he only tightened his hold on her hand. He continued to rub it in till the stinging sensation started to ebb into a dull heat. But still he rubbed, very gently so to not reopen the wound, when he stopped he let go of her hand and he started to wrap it up again not saying one word as he did.

"What was that?" She asked one last time.

"A concoction of my own, it causes the blood to clot and heal faster, tomorrow it will look a lot better." He said as he began to look back out into the darkness.

"Oh, thank you very much." She held her hand to her chest and looked out over the wall.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" He asked seeing the way she was holding it.

"Oh no it feels better then ever, thank you." She said surprised by his concern. "Why didn't you come to the Tavern tonight?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like being around people." He certainly didn't have much use for words. Keza looked at him closely now, she really never had looked close before. The one thing she really like him for was his quit personality he never really seemed to react like the others she suspected he didn't like people to see him at a weak state. His hair always seemed to be in his face, as if to hide behind. She wanted to look into his eyes to see what went on behind the mask, but she didn't dare make a move toward him. She was intrigued by him but she feared him in someway, afraid of what he could do. She knew what they all said about him on the battle field. But when the knight talked about him it was out of respect even thought they didn't agree with his love for killing. But Keza had the idea that they all enjoyed it in someway they just didn't want to let on.

"Is something wrong?" Tristan had turned toward her in her dazed state.

"Oh," She snapped into reality. "No everything's fine. Sorry about that I get stuck sometimes."

He let out a small chuckle, it sounded nice, deep from his chest. It caused Keza to grow red in the face.

"I have something of yours." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was her necklace.

"Where did you find that?" She said reaching for it. "I thought I lost it."

"It fell out of your pocket this morning." He said. "Reminds me of your eyes, vivid green."

"I know Galahad said…" She stopped.

She saw a small smile on his lips, almost nonexistent. She hadn't realized what she was saying till it was too late. But he let out another small chuckle. "I know Galahad told you, that boy can't keep anything to the chest." He turned back to the wall.

"I want to thank you for it though, it's very pretty." He smiled at her.

"So are you." He said so quite that she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" She breathed.

He turned to her and took the necklace from her. "So are you." He reached his hands behind her neck and latched it. He then ran his hand along her jaw. "So pretty." He whispered. She felt goose bumps run up her spine, her breath exited her body shaky and placed a hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating.

"I don't understand." She said.

He laughed and released her from his grasp and turned to walk away from her but paused. "You should go get some rest, sleep will help fend off infection." With that he was gone walking down the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**The One**

**Chapter three**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

"We have to do what?" Gawain said as they sat down at the table for breakfast.

"We are being sent to defend a village a few miles off from the Woads, they have taken interest in it. Apparently they grow food that is sent to Rome and they wish to destroy its shipments, they've actually been taking action against all the villages that grow for Rome." Arthur said as he started to eat his meat.

Lancelot looked down at his plate not really feeling like digging in at the moment, he looked around the room for Keza, he could at least have her come talk to him, but she wasn't any where to be seen. He looked over to the spot she normally stood waiting to be ordered about but she wasn't there. "Where is Kez?" He asked.

Everyone looked up from their plates, looking around for her.

"Maybe she just running late or something." suggested Galahad.

As if on cue she came bursting threw the doors. "My Lords I am so sorry. There was a commotion in the alleyway, I am so sorry." She came forward pouring ale into all their cups.

"Is everything alright Keza, you seem to be out of breath." Arthur asked as she was pouring.

"Yes everything is fine, why?" Her eyes flicked over to Tristan and her face turned red.

"You seem a little flushed, really is everything alright? What was the commotion about in the alleyway?" He asked.

"Not much there was just a fight going on that's all." She smiled down at him reassuringly.

"Alright." He looked at her again and then turned back to his meal.

"Oh, so Gawain where do I have to go to get my money. I believe I won the bet form last night." Smiled Lancelot.

"That's right."

Keza continued around the table pouring drink into everyone's glass. When she came to Tristan he held out his glass for her to start pouring.

"How is your hand?" He asked.

"Oh much better thank you. It's healing very nicely." She said.

"Hey Kez don't forget me." Lancelot said waving his glass into the air.

"Ya, I'm coming." She always liked to play with Lancelot he was the best one to joke around with. "Just don't try to maul me like you did last night."

She heard someone cough behind her as she made her way around the table to Lancelot.

"You know you liked it." He smiled at her. "I guess I own you an apology though, I never did see your necklace."

"That's right I think I deserve that apology." But she stopped smiling when she saw his eyes travel to her neck where her necklace dangled. Dang it.

"That's…" He looked over to Tristan who was still gnawing on a bone. "What is this?" Lancelot looked at Keza in shock. She pretended innocence. "You…"

Keza raised an eyebrow at him in question to why he was acting so strange, she decided to play with it a little. "Lancelot you look very strange, what is wrong?" She said with fake concern on her face. "Is everything alright?" She put the jug down on the table and put her hand to his forehead. "Well you're not warm, I suggest you eat your food."

She walked away from him with a smirk on her face, he really was fun to mess with. She went back to her post and laughed quietly to her self as she saw he still had the expression on his face. Ever since they had met all those years ago they had a secret battle to just tease each other and ketch the other off guard. She figured she had won that day.

Tristan sat in his seat watching the little encounter between Lancelot and Keza and he himself had to laugh at Lancelot's expression. But he had to admit he was more nervous when ever Keza went to talk to him he didn't even know how to explain it, he just didn't like them together. Ever since he came to this fort he had eyes for Keza, he never really minded her talking to the other knights but lately he just couldn't stand it. True he never talked to her before but he finally decided to pluck up some courage and finally give it a go. But as he looked over at her she was still silently laughing about the whole Lancelot thing, when he looked over at Lancelot who was looking at him. Tristan didn't break the gaze he knew that Lancelot was measuring him up, he had always considered Keza like a sister and if he broke the gaze he would fail. After a few minutes Lancelot nodded and finally began to eat.

"Alright men, we will be off in just a couple of hours so I suggest you all get prepared. I will expect you all to be ready before noon." With that Arthur stood and walked out of the room.

Keza moved forward and removed his plate from the table and rushed it back to the kitchens. When she returned and got close to the door she could hear them all talking, she decided to wait and eavesdrop, sure it wasn't very mature but it would prove to be very interesting.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Asked Tristan.

"Why?" Lancelot's taunting voice came in.

"Just curious." He answered.

Keza couldn't stay out in the hall much longer she had to go through the door.

"Alright who wants more drink or food?" She asked as she examined the men around her.

"Ya I would like some more drink, Kez." Said Bors. Keza headed over to him and filled his cup. "Anyone else?"

The others raised the cups in the air and she proceeded to go around the table. When she poured into Dags' he smiled at her like he usually did but there was something missing in his eyes. Gawain smiled at her too but he seemed to know something she didn't. Galahad didn't look at her his eyes where still on his food, he never did like leaving behind any remains of any meal. Lancelot looked at her again but with a new look, but didn't say anything she knew he would talk to her sooner or later about the necklace and she hoped it was later. When she got to Tristan time seemed to slow down, she caught his eye. He winked at her with a playful smile at his lips. His hair covered his face so she was the only one who saw the smile, one at her own lips.

Then time jolted back and the men where all getting to their feet. "Sorry Kez but we've got a mission to prepare for." Bors said as he got to his feet taking a piece of bread with him, then to her surprise her gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You stay out of trouble while we're gone alright?" She nodded and he walked out the door.

The rest followed quickly leaving her behind to clean up. As she went around the room cleaning up the dishes and putting them at the edge of the long table so she didn't have to take one at a time making clean up much faster. When she reached the spot where Lancelot was sitting before there was a piece of paper, written on it was a simple message making Keza realize that she hadn't won the little battle earlier.

_-Took you long enough Kez, we all knew it would happen.-_

She looked at it in surprise, damn, she thought she had won. But that meant they all knew, men. She finished clearing the tables quickly determined to see him again before they left.

"Tristan!" She ran after their horses hoping he would hear her. "Trstan!"

She then saw him look back at her, and turn toward her. As he got closer she hoped she had enough courage to go through with her plan. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked looking down at her.

"No I want you to take this." She held out her necklace for him to take, but he wouldn't reach out and take it. "Take it."

"I don't understand." He looked at her confused.

"I want you to take it for luck. My mother would do this with my father when ever he had to leave the fort, take it." She said again hoping he would take it form her.

He then got off his horse surprising her, she figured he would just take it and be gone. But he stood in front of her for a minute looking at her, he put his hand over hers taking her good luck charm from her. "Thank you." He said as he stepped closer to her. "Thank you." He bent his head and kissed her quickly with a quick smile he turned and jumped on his horse. "For luck." He said before she could even ask. "See you soon."

_**AN/ Thank you to the people who have responded to my story, I really do appreciate it. I don't always plan to have the same length of chapters they will vary.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The One**

Chapter Four 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

"Are they here yet?" Keza said as she ran to Truitt.

"What? Who?" He said looking back at her.

"The knights, are they back." Keza had been awaiting the knights return for almost a week and she was beginning to get very impatient.

"Oh, they where spotted just a few miles away they should be here by nightfall Kez. Why are you so interested?" He smiled at her.

"I'm not really, I wanted to know if I had to prepare them food." She couldn't help it but blush. She smiled at him sure he really did know the truth but she didn't want to let on, just yet about how she felt.

"Come on Kez I know what this is about, I know you have feelings for him."

Keza folded her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please we all know," He threw his hand back behind him to point out all the other villagers. "we all know what has been happening between you and Tristan you can't hide it any more." With one last wink he left.

Keza looked after him in confusion, how did he know? She had only just barely started to take an interest in Tristan and she figured that he had the same. There was more to this than she thought.

&&&&&&&&&

"Vanora?" Keza asked when she entered the tavern that night.

"Yes love?" Vanora turned to her as she went around the tables putting lanterns on.

"Am I ignorant? Because there seems to be more to this whole Tristan thing."

Vanora smiled at her trying to hold back the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. "There is something you haven't noticed, yes."

"Well what is it." Keza said finishing the last table with a lamp.

"Well dear, Tristan has had eyes for you since he came to this fort. Everyone saw it, the way he looked at you. The way he would follow you to your room to make sure you where safe, simple things that people over time saw and realized what it was. You where the only one who never saw it because he didn't want you to see it."

"He would follow me to my room?" If she had been told that a week or two ago she would have been freaked out but now she thought it was sweet.

"You know he even follows you around the tavern a little, when ever you would go over to the knights table, that was when he would go and sit down. He likes to listen to you talk."

"Wait a minute how do you know all of this?" Keza said as she turned to look at Vanora.

"He comes and talks to Bors, and me, well I more butt in. He also talks mainly to Gawain and Galahad. You know I'm sure he talks to all of them, I've only seen him talk to them but I'm sure he talks to them all."

"But he never talks."

"Well I'm not saying he comes over all the time. It's a very rare thing, he would always come over the morning after one of the soldiers would flirt with you." Vanora laughed to her self.

"I don't believe you." Keza was surprised at what she told her, she didn't believe a word of it. "I may not know him all that well but I do know he doesn't talk about his feelings. You can't make me believe any of this." Kezas voice suddenly became very loud and she was surprised at it.

"Why are you yelling at me."

"I have no idea, its just coming out that way." She laughed at her self causing Vanora to laugh as well.

"So you saw through my lies did you. What I said about him following you was true, but he never talks, you're right about that."

"Then how do you know…."

"I cornered him a couple weeks ago, one night when he followed you. I asked him what he was doing. He denied everything, but I told him that everyone had the idea that he was very fond of you. Then he told me everything, then I helped him come up with a plan to help you realize his affections. So I got Galahad to take his stone to give to you as a present and well, you know what happened with that."

"You made a plan, behind my back? Well, that's unexpected."

&&&&&&&&&

At the tavern that night it seemed quit empty, the knights hadn't arrived at the fort yet and most of the soldiers where out on duty. There had been Woads spotted a few miles off so the fort was on high alert. So basically the tavern was empty except for a few men who had only come in for the warmth.

"I don't think we're going to get too many tonight." Vanora said as she sat down next to Keza.

"Seems that way." She said. Not taking her eyes off the entrance.

"What are you looking at?" Vanora asked.

"The door. I thought they would be back by now." She said looking over at Vanora. "Vanora…. I'm scared."

"What why?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain, I want Tristan to love me but I don't. Maybe I'm just afraid to have someone love me, or maybe I'm just being stupid." She put her head in her hands.

"No, no dear. Your just uncertain, that's all. I think you should go home and get some sleep. Trust me you'll feel much better. Go I'll take over."

"Are you sure?" Keza didn't want to leave her friend all alone to deal with the tavern just in case more men showed up.

"Please, go and get some rest."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Keza left the tavern but she had no intention on going to bed, yet. She headed off toward the wall. When she reached to top she looked out over the wall out into the darkness. 'Why do I have to over think things, I should just let things happen. I think I should just go to bed and see what will happen tomorrow.' She began to head off the wall when she heard the wall gate start to open and in came the knights. Kezas heart skipped a beat as she saw Tristan come in last behind Galahad. They immediately handed over their horses to Jols, the only shocking thing was is that all the knights gathered in a circle talking in hushed tones. As Keza went slowly down the steps she could hear parts of what they were saying.

"Attaching…"

"Almost killed Tristan…."

"Should attach them…"

"Arthur what has happened?" One of the soldiers asked coming down from the wall behind Keza.

"We where attacked by Woads just a few miles up." Arthur said over his shoulder.

"They attached? This far south?" He said as he headed back up the wall to tell the others.

"Arthur what should we do?" Galahad asked turning to him.

"We must keep the fort at high alert for a now, we don't know what they are up to they may just be looking for food. But we must be prepared for anything." Arthur turned and walked in the other direction, Keza assumed to his bed chamber.

"Well, I think we should all go get some sleep then tomorrow we can go on patrol." Lancelot too followed in Arthur's footsteps and headed off.

"He's right lets go." Galahad and Gawain followed him soon followed by Dagnet.

The only two left was Tristan and Bors. They stood there looking after the others seeming to wait for them to get out of ear shot.

"Well Tristan, I think I will be heading off to bed in a minute but there's one thing I need to know." Bors turned to look at him. "Is it true what you said out there? Do you really mean it?" Bors looked closely at him. "Cause if you don't I'll…"

He was cut of by Tristan. "I meant it. I meant every word."

"Good, see you in the morning." With a nod Bors headed off to his home where Vanora would probably be waiting if she was off at the Tavern.

Keza stood on the steps for a moment longer afraid to move, if she did he would hear her. But like usual he surprised her.

"How long are you going to stand there?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Don't know I hadn't decided." Walking down the steps. "How long where you going to stand there?"

He merely shrugged. He stood there looking at her as if taking in everything about her as she walked toward him. She stopped a few feet away from him so that she could measure him up. She was so confused with her feelings she wanted to run into his arms but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she just stood there. They stood there for minutes on end neither wanting to break the connection they had. But the silence had to be broken.

"I…" Keza started to talk but she couldn't bring the words to come out of her mouth.

He took a step towards her, bring his hands behind his neck. "This is yours." He said as he handed over her necklace.

"I missed you." She said it barely above a whisper. She looked up at him to see his expression but there was nothing, nothing she looked into his eyes and there it was all the emotions that never made it to his face. The captured emotion that resided deep in him was reveled only in his eyes. With out warning he wrapped his arms around her tightly so that all she could feel was his arms around her. "I missed you too." He whispered into the top of her head. Causing a chill to go down her spine and spread through out her body. He wrapped his arms even tighter thinking she was cold. They stood like this not wanting to part.

"Tristan?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you follow me to my room?" She asked wanting to know if he really did or if Vanora had told her to tease her.

"Yes." So few words where spoken with him around, and surprisingly Keza was happy with it. Talking all day then being able to enjoy the silence.

She pulled away from him to look at him just to see his expression on his face, of course there was no expression. Only in his eyes did emotion give way.

"I…" But no other words where allowed to escape her mouth, Tristan lowered his head to hers and softly kissed her tentatively. Barely touching her but contact was made so lightly that it was hardly felt. His lips where soft surprising Keza she had expected them to be rough and cores from the wind everyday. When they broke apart they merely held each other, neither wanted to leave.

"Keza," She shivered since this was the first time he had said her name. "We should head off to bed." Keza jump away from him.

"'Head off to bed'? I'm not…" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"You to yours, me to mine." He removed his hand. "Come I'll walk you to your room." He took a step away from her and then held out his hand.

Keza took it and they walked in silence to her room.

**A/N** I wanted to take their relationship slow I don't want to ruin anything. I always got the impression that a person like Tristan didnt rush into anything. So everything will most likely go slow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The One**

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

A/N I would like to apologize for taking so freken long in updating, this chapter was hard to write.

When Keza woke the next day it was Truitt and Tarrah's wedding, even though she wasn't all that excited about it she still had to get ready for it. She and Vanora where apart of the wedding processional much to their detest, but since they enjoyed the company of Truitt they complied with Tarrah's wish of having them apart of her wedding. It was simple, Truitt said, show up and that will be it. But no, now Tarrah had made them matching outfits to wear. Although they where the exact same dresses they wore normally they where just a hideous green color. Keza pulled the dress over her head and began to tie up the back when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Vanora, let me in."

Keza rushed over to the door and opened it. "Hey, are you ready yet?" Vanora asked as she walked in.

"Not yet I just need to pull my hair back." Keza headed over to her bed and from underneath it she pulled out a box.

"What is in there?" Vanora came and sat down next to her.

"It was my mothers, she made these hair ties when I was little." Keza pulled out a green tie and handed it to Vanora and kicked the box back under the bed.

"Here I'll put your hair up." Vanora climbed up on the bed and began to put her hair back while Keza sat on the floor.

It felt weird for Keza, she had never had someone do her hair for her it was always her. Goose bumps came up all over her skin and Vanora ran her fingers through her hair. Keza had to admit that she did like it.

"There you're done." Vanora stood and looked at Keza to make sure she didn't have any bumps in her hair. "All right lets get out of here. We need to go meet Truitt on the wall."

They got up and headed out the door.

"All right, lets get this thing over with." Keza said as she followed Truitt out of the gates.

As they walked away from the wall she looked back to the wall and saw Tristan standing on the top looking down at her, with a small nod he turned and walked in the other direction. Keza assumed that he was on duty and really wasn't supposed to be on that part of the wall. When they reached the area allowed for marriages they began the processional, Keza and four other girls began putting up the poles for the alter. Vanora stood by making sure that they got it in the correct spot and directed them in making sure it was secure in the ground. When everything was all prepared they just had to wait for the bride to show up for them to get on with the ceremony they all sat around talking and joking around when the warning bell rang from the wall.

"What was that?" Truitt getting up from the spot he was sitting.

"The warning bell, we need to get back." Vanora said as she stood to walk back.

"But what about my wedding? I'm supposed to get married today, right now."

"Oh please Truitt what's more important, our lives or your stupid wedding?" Vanora shouted at him as she gathered all the flowers. "Now come on we need to get back to the fort, who knows maybe it's just a test or something. But its better to be safe than sorry." Vanora ran off toward the fort carrying as much as she could.

"Quick Keza, grab what you can and let's get out of here." Truitt said and he grabbed a few things and ran off toward the fort. Keza ran around looking for what she could grab and run quickly back to the fort but she didn't realize that everyone had just left with out grabbing anything and left her behind. She looked around her to see if she truly was alone. But… in the trees there was someone, someone watching her. She panicked and froze. What should she do? Run. No they would ketch her, but she had to try.

"What's going on?" Arthur said as he ran up the stairs to the top of the wall.

"Woods. About 15 of them there in the woods they haven't really come out they just seem to be watching." Lancelot said as he walked closer to Arthur.

"What about the wedding party that went out today?" Gawain said coming toward them.

"There they are." Galahad pointed out past the wall. "I don't think they're going to make it."

At that moment the woads began to scream and run out from the woods running toward the people running to the wall.

"Well let's give them cover."

The knights retrieved bows and loaded them waiting for the perfect time to strike down a woad.

Keza stood waiting for them to strike but it never came. She turned and ran as fast as she could toward the fort. Her heart pounded in her chest threatening to break through. She sped through the brush surrounding her, swearing to her self that she heard hoof beats behind her making her speed up. Pain ran through her body as she made her way up the final hill toward the fort, she came to the top seeing the fort in the distance.

"Keep firing don't let them get any where near the wedding party!" Arthur shouted to all who where firing at the woads.

The knights fired into the air as quickly as they could attempting to take the woads down.

"There is one person I don't see." Gawain said.

Galahad turned to him. "Who?"

"Keza went out with them and she isn't with them. I haven't seen anything of her, the party is here but she isn't anywhere."

"What?" Tristan turned to them.

"We haven't seen Keza." Gawain said with his forehead crinkled.

"We need to go find her." Tristan said starting to move away from the wall.

"No we cant, we have to stay at our posts you know that." Said Lancelot turning to join the conversation. "You know what will happen if you leave with out permission, you'll be whipped."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Just let her die out there." Tristan was running his hand through his hair as best he could with all his braids.

"Wait there she is!" Lancelot yelled pointing toward where he saw her running toward the fort. "She's being followed." Lancelot raised his bow along with the other knights. They fired into the air but arrows just flew past the men on horses missing the mark every time. As they watched in horror as the horse man caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair.

"No." Shouted Tristan as he loaded another arrow and fired it into the air. The man fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his arm, but that didn't stop him, he got to his feet and began to chase Keza down. He jumped and caught her around the middle and knocked her to the ground. She laid there not fighting him off.

"Why isn't she fighting? Kick him Keza!" Arthur shouted at her.

"She's been knocked out, there's blood on her head." Gawain moved closer to the wall and squinted into the distance. "See her hair is all red."

The knights turned to look at Arthur waiting for his orders.

"I.. I don't know if we can do anything." Arthur said grimly to them.

"What do you mean not do anything? We have to help her, we can't leave her to the woads." Dag said as he came toward them from his post farther down the wall. "If that was one of us out there you would do anything to help us.

"Yes….but."

He was cut off by a scream. They all turned to look out over the field, Keza was now on her feet trying to fight off her attacker but was again hit in the head. She fell limp to the ground. The woad that stood above her reached down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to his horse. He carelessly threw her onto his horse and jumped up behind her. He then turned toward the wall and let out a terrible yell that sounded like a dying dog, then ran off into the forest Tristan grunted and moved toward the stairs.

"Tritsan where are you going? Tristan!" Bors yelled as he came toward them.

"Tristan, Tristan stop." Arthur said before Tristan could get too far away from him.

Tristan stopped and slowly turned to look up at Arthur. The look that went between them was cold. Arthur stood there for a minute not wanting to move, all he could do was nod. Tristan returned the nod and walked off down the stairs.

When Keza came to she had a rope tied to her ankle. She looked around to get her bearings, it looked as if they had her held in a clearing of trees. There didn't seem to be anyone around so she slowly got to her feet. Still trying to get an idea of her surroundings all she could see was trees nothing but trees. All her live she had been living behind stone walls now being surrounded by trees made her uneasy.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called. No responds. Keza felt a tear run down her face she didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**The One**

**Chapter six**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

Tristan pushed his horse as fast as he could trying to make it past the trees that ripped at his clothing and skin. His eyes squinted against the sun hoping against hope to see farther just a little farther, then maybe he would see them. He had seen them just a few hours ago, the Woads, they had been hiding behind trees they immediately ran when they heard his horse. 'Damn them' he thought as he made it into another clearing 'nothing'. He jumped from his horse to study the ground for foot prints. Walking in the clearing he figured they had just been here maybe a few hours before, he was gaining on them but he didn't understand the fact that they where able to elude him so quickly it was as if they just wanted him to follow but not find. He couldn't give up he had been out here for three days and he hadn't seen anything of them since the first day he had come out here, and now they had alluded him again. He got back on his horse again hope in that the deeper he went he would have better signs.

keza stirred in her sleep always the same dream had been driving her crazy over the last few days. Her brothers Kadar and Sitar telling her that they were leaving to find their parents. It seemed to be that her whole family was going to be taken by these savages, first her parents and then her brothers, now her. It didn't seem right one of them should have been able to be happy at the fort why did they have to take her away from everyone that she cared for, she thought longingly of Tristan. Surely he was out looking for her but as the day turned into two days then to three her hope was still strong but was starting to become strained with all the praying she seemed to be doing. He had to be coming was all she could think, he wouldn't leave me to die with these people. She looked around at her surroundings, trees was all she could see, just trees closing in around her they had made a little cave for her out of the trees to protect her from the ran that had started to fall. But it didn't matter she still would end up soaking wet.

"Get the girl!" She heard behind her someone yell.

The muscles in her back stiffened, what did they want they had sufficiently ignored her for the past few days not even bothering to bring her food. She had to resort to ripping off the bark of the tree to get to the softer under part of the trees, sure it tasted absolutely disgusting but it kept her mind off the rumbling of her stomach. When the man came to the opening of her makeshift cave he stood there looking down at her, his face smeared blue and his hair caked with mud. She held her breath as he moved toward her with a knife in his hand. She held back the scream that filled her throat as he raised it to her throat and ran it down her body ending at her wrists, he firmly cut the rope from around her wrists leavening a raw red color that she knew would be very painful when they tied her back up, 'if they tie me back up'. The muscles that where tight became even tighter at the thought.

Tristans horse huddled by a tree trying to get cover from the rain that was falling but it really did nothing. The man stood hunched by a tree looking at the markings on it someone had ran past it and broke branches from it. Fresh even fresher than the foot prints back in the clearing. He was getting close.

"Put her here they will be here shortly." Said one blue man.

The one holding her threw her to the ground and turning in the other direction and was gone.

"What is your name Roman?" Asked the blue man. His eyes narrowed looking at her.

"I am no Roman." She said as she rose from the ground.

"Sit down." He commanded. Keza just stood there causing the blue man to laugh. "You have spirit little one. What is your name?"

"Keza." She stood looking down at him trying to decide what she should do.

"Keza, I have heard that name before." He muttered to him self. "So" turning back to her, "you are no roman you claim. Why is it that you live at that fort with them?"

"It's a place to live." She really wasn't in a mood to be badgered by this man she would have preferred to be back in her cave getting rained on.

He smiled revieling missing teeth, "I would like it if you sat down, no harm is going to come to you. I promise." He waved his hand in hopes that she would accept his offer. She studied him for a second longer then decided that it would be fine if she did.

"What to you want with me?" She said looking at the blue man.

"Not a lot." He looked behind him as more men came into the circle and sat down with the blue man. "Welcome my friends." He began talking but in a language that Keza didn't understand but all the same she couldn't break her eyes away from one of the members. His face covered in blue like all the others but there was something to his face like she had seen it before.

"Now, Roman tell us you name." The one in the middle turned to her.

"I told you I am no Roman." She fell silent she thought it would be better to not talk as they wanted her to.

"Still all the same associate with them so you are a Roman. What is your name?" It was the man on the end who spoke with his eyes narrow.

"Why should I give my name when one of you already knows it, I do not feel I should have to repeat myself. Do I get your names?" She looked at the blue man and he had a smile on his face, she could tell he had to be the elder of the village because they all turned to him.

"Her name is Keza." He smiled to himself and then continued to look down at the ground. The man with a familiar face twitched in his seat as he looked down at the ground.

"Keza, tell us why your people out in our territory three days past."

She looked at them in utter confusion. "Your territory we were in the marriage ground. There was to be a wedding but you all ruined it." They all began to speak very horridly to each other. It seemed that they had not known that it was a marriage party but they moved past it.

"No, that is our land and you where on it, explain yourself." She shook her head.

"You don't get it I don't know what you want. I told you we were on the marriage ground and you didn't listen. That's what we were doing, a marriage." She looked at the blue man with conviction in her eyes she wasn't going to be changing her answer.

The others where talking in their language but the blue man just stared at her. "I think we can believe her, she doesn't seem the type to be ignorant enough to lie to use right here in our own camp. I think we can let her go."

"No, we are not done with her. Who do you work for at that fort?" It was the man with the familiar face.

"Now why does that matter?" The blue man turned to look at the man next to him.

"It matters." Was all he said.

"I don't see any reason why I should answer that." Keza looked at him with her eyes narrow. "Give me a reason why I should." She for some reason didn't like this young man at all.

"Answer the question."

But there where screams coming form all over the camp and they heard people running in all directions. The men in front of her all stood and began looking around to see what was the commotion. When a young boy came running up to them they all turned and looked at him. They conversed in their language and then they immediately began to run in all directions. One came forward and grabbed Keza roughly by the arm. "Come with me." It was the man with the familiar face. They ran threw the forest for a few minutes and to Kezas surprise they were running toward the screams.

"Listen to me Keza, don't judge these people like I know that you do." The man turned to talk to her. "Just listen to what you know to be true, the truth about everything will come out eventually. You just have to be patient, did you hear me?" They had stopped and he had turned to look at her. "Please just don't judge them that's all I ask." He turned to look around him hoping to find something, he's coming, the one who had watched her all those years, he was willing to come find her in the most dangerous place he could. For her, Kadar turned to look at his sister, he knew she didn't recognize him but he knew her. When she had been captured he had come to watch over her he didn't want anything to happen to her like they had happened to him. Many times he wished he could go home to be with her but that would have been a mistake he had to stay with this people who shared the same dream he had to live in peace with the Romans and to just be free. Man was created to be free not forced to do the things that it shouldn't.

A horse neighed behind him. Turned it revealed the man feared by the Woads for his ruthlessness toward them in his killings. He did not fear this man now, he knew he came for a noble reason.

"Give me Keza." Was all he said.

Kadar turned to his sister and with a smile on his face he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Keza looked at him with recognition on her face. "Kadar, Kadar it can't be."

"Go now." He gave her a push and he ran off in the other direction.

"KADAR!" She yelled after him but he was gone.

A/N: I am so sorry for me taking so long but you all know what happens when you get writers block. I hope you liked it. Remember to give me feed back on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The One**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

"Keza, come on we need to get out of here." Tristan had gotten down from his horse and had begun to walk toward her. "Keza." He said so softly that she thought she imagined it.

She turned to him, eyes brimming with tears she couldn't hold them back. "I want to find my brother." She made a step forward.

"No Keza we can't, if he wanted to come back to the fort all he had to do was stay with you. Now come on we need to go." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her over to his horse.

"No Tristan, I need to find my brother don't you understand. I need to find him." She pushed his hand away from her.

"Why?" He stood there looking at the ground as she started to walk away. "Why do you need to find him Keza?"

Keza looked back at him with shock in her eyes. "He… He's my brother I can't leave him out here by himself." She started to walk away.

"But he's not by himself Keza. He has the Woads."

"No!" Keza stopped and looked down at the ground. "He can't want this though, he wants to be with me."

"Keza he chose this. You know he did, he could have come back long ago but he didn't. Now come on we need to go back." He walked toward her but she took a step away from him. "Don't do this Keza." She stared at him for a second then with out warning she ran in the other direction. "Keza!"

She didn't care that he ran after her she would out run him she had a purpose. She needed to find her brother she could be left alone again she needed him she didn't want to feel this empty. She needed to have some one.

When Tristan caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her and knocking her to the ground. She started squirming in attempts to get free but he was too strong.

"Why are you doing this? Keza he CHOSE this, this is what he wants."

She shook her head. "No, no he doesn't want to be away from me. They're holding him."

"Keza he did choose this life. You saw the conviction in his eyes as well as I did you need to let him be." He had her hands down at her side to stop her from clawing at his eyes.

"How could he choose this life?"

"He is lucky, he believes in what he is called to do everyday. I am forced, forced to kill. I was taken from my family, they never knew I was taken. They are sure to believe that I was killed long ago. Your brother is an amazing man for believing in what he does you should be proud of that. " He stood looking down at her with a look that she had never seen before. "Please Keza." He held his hand down to her hoping that she would just take it and they could go back to the fort and forget what had happened.

She nodded and followed him to his horse. "I didn't even get to say good bye."

* * *

"How has she been?" Arthur asked as he walked with Tristan to the stables. "Has she even come out of her room?" 

Tristan shook his head. "She came out but only to get food or something but she wont leave it for more than a few minutes. I'm sure she just needs time alone." Tristan and Arthur turned the corner and found themselves face to face with their subject.

"Keza how are you?" Arthur lunged at her with a gripping hug that would have broken bones.

"Fine, I guess." She smiled at him. She smiled at the two men her eyes lingering on Tristan.

"Well I have to go to the practice area." He waved as he backed away from them and walked off into the oposite direction of the practice area. Keza only smiled as she watched him walk off.

"So how have you really been?" Tristan had moved forward and took her hand.

"I don't really know." Keza stood there looking up at Tristan not really wanting to say what was really on her mind. That half the time she was in her room she was thinking about her brother and the other half she was thinking of Tristan. None of it made sense.

"So would you like to go on a walk? We could head over to the pond." Tristan put his hand out for her to take, he couldn't help smile when she took it.

* * *

"Keza, I need to ask you something." Tristan turned to look at her laying on the grass. 

"What is it?" She smiled up at him.

"I know that people talk about me and I know what they say. But I need to know if you believe them." He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Keza sat there for a minute thinking about what he said. People had said he had a lust for killing and his love for taking others lives that where his enemies, in the beginning she did believe it but now being so close to him she couldn't keep believing it.

"Well, in the beginning yes. But now I have to say no." She looked into Tristans eyes for his responds, but it never really came. He just sat there looking at her with the same expression on his face. But with out warning he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I knew you would say that." He laid down next to her and placed his hands behind his head. "Keza, I am sorry."

"I know you are, and so am I. I just don't get it." She rolled onto her side and placed her head on his chest. His heart beat was strong and steady she could feel his heat radiate from his body it was almost natural to fall asleep. She didn't know how long she had laid there with Tristan but when she woke she was in her bed. The only thing that had not changed was the warm body next to her when she jerked upright Tristan only reacted by the sudden movement of Keza causing him to grab her and pull her back down in bed.

"Sleep." He said gruffly. She laid there with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She had never actually slept with a man and being in a bed with Tristan terrified her. After a few minutes she tried to slide out of the bed to sleep on the floor. But Tristans leg shot out and covered her body pinning her in place. "Sleep." She heard Tristan say again.

"Tristan, I.."

"Have never slept with a man before. I know Keza. Just go to sleep I'm not going to try anything." But that didn't really help at all Kezas' back tensed up and she could even begin to think about closing her eyes to sleep. Tristan sensing her tension just wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her as comfortable as possible by stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Kezas thoughts only went to the fact that she only just realized that Tristan was naked under the covers.

"Tristan, I can't sleep." Keza tried to sit up but was only able to get off the pillow a few inches when Tristan pulled her back and locked his lips on hers.

"I know how to make you sleepy." He ran kisses all over her face and down her neck. She didn't resist his soft touch even though she was absolutely terrified she could help resist her own feelings.

**A/N **Tahnks to every one! Sorry about the long wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**The One**

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however the story.

Tristan continued to kiss Keza the kisses moved all along her face and neck, but when their kisses deepened Keza started to pull away. She pulled free and just sat staring at Tristan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think I can do this Tristan, not yet." Tristan smiled.

"I thought you would say that." He moved off the bed.

"How did you know I would say that?" She asked averting her eyes from his nakedness.

"I've watched you for many years Keza, I would like to think I would know you very well by now." Kezas eyes shot over at him, they opened wide when she realized he hadn't fully dressed yet.

"Like what have you noticed?" She heard him rustle around a little figuring he had finally dressed looked up at him. He had sat down in a chair putting on his shoes.

"I've noticed the way you watch Bors' children, that little smile at your lips, you want children. And when you see something that excites you, you chew on your lip or bite it." He looked up and smiled as he saw her chewing on her lip watching him.

"How do you know so much about me but I barely know you. I only know what you favorite drink is." She said.

"You will know more than your fill soon." He walked over to her bed and planted a kiss on her head as he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked taken back by him leaving.

"You won't get any sleep with me here, so I'm going to my room to sleep. But I'll see you in the morning." The door closed slowly behind him without a sound.

Keza sat in silence think, well he wasn't mad about her not being ready. Keza shook her head. 'I don't get this. Why wasn't he mad at me?' A smile came to her lips as she remembered the feeling of kisses on her skin, she blushed as she felt the wetness still on her neck with her figures. She loved him and she figured he knew it too with how much he had paid attention to everything. She rolled onto ther side trying to fall asleep so that the next day would come closer. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot but every spot was horrible. When she looked around her room she noticed he had left his coat on her chair, she got to her feet with an idea in her head.

&&&

Tristan lay in his bed think, thinking of Keza, he didn't think he should have left. He wanted to be near her just having her in the same room with her made him just relax tense muscles just melted like butter. He knew he had to have her as his but he knew he only needed to wait, but how much long did he have to wait. He was a hunter, he knew how to get his prey but when it comes to someone like Keza it made the hunt so much harder. But he had to get her to be his and only his.

When a knock came at the door he figured it was just Lanselot or one of the other men. But when the knock came again he recognized the knock as Keza. He flung him self from the bed to open the door. When he opened it there she stood in his coat he left there.

"You forgot you coat." He stood there watching her. "I didn't want you to be without it."

He backed away from the door so she could come in. When she walked in she found that his room was much the same as hers, plain.

"You could have waited till morning to give it to me."

"No, no I couldn't wait." She turned slowly to face him, he had a small smile on his face watching her. She was biting her lip as she dropped the coat from her body reveling she was naked. Tristans mouth fell open.

"My god Keza." He breathed. "You are so beautiful." He took a step toward her making her jump. She reacted by covering up her chest. "You don't need to do that. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

He stood in front of her just looking at her, goose bumps started to pop up all over her body causing her to shiver. "I'm cold Tristan."

He seemed to twitch out of a doze realizing it was a cold night. He reached for Kezas hand and began to lead her to the bed. "Get under the covers." He said as he climbed into the bed behind her. She laid on her side so she could look at him. He situated the coverings around them and Kesa's eyes fell to his hands. They where beautiful, the way they moved so freely toned with muscles. The blood ran to her face.

"Keza, are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question."

He leaned forward and kissed her in return. She laughed a little when the kiss deepened, his whiskers started to tickle her face and neck.

"What are you laughing at?

"Your whiskers they tickle."

He chuckled as he rolled her onto her back and straddled her waist. He began to kiss her neck slowly working his way down. When he laid kiss on her cleavage a hiss escaped her mouth.

"It gets better." He said putting his attention back to her chest. Licking and nibbling. Goose bumps and chills ran all over Kezas body, tingling and sensations she had never experienced before. Tristans kissed ran farther south on Kezas body, her toes curled, moan after moan escaped her mouth. When he reached the most sensitive place he could reach her back arched and she jerked. Tristan chuckled again, as he place one hand on her pelvis he let his thumb go to work on her. Again moans her mouth.

"Keza do you want more?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes, please." She threw her head back when he began licking at her center. Slowly at first but as her bud began to swell and knowing what was to come he went faster. He continued till she was nearly there he then moved on top of her. He kissed her lips and slowly moved into her, waiting for just a moment then began rocking against her. Their breathing became fast and shallow. Trirstan began moving faster and faster, their lips locked in a kiss as they both came a shudder came from Tristans body as he slowly collapsed on to her. Their heart slowed as did their breath, when it did Tristan moved off of her and held her in his arms. He kissed her face and smoothed her hair back.

"You are so beautiful Keza."

She smiled sleepily at him. "So are you." She kissed him as she cuddled into his neck. "You are so good to me Tristan."

"Keza," he paused. "I love you."

HA!HA! I did it finally! I updated. Sorry for the long wait and everything but I've never written something like this. I hope you liked it.

The Freakin' Hot One


	9. Chapter 9

The One

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the King Arthur Characters, I do however this story.

"Keza," he paused. "I love you."

Keza sleepy eyes shot open, she looked up into his eyes, he meant it. She smiled and kissed him softly then harder she wrapped her arms around his neck tight. When she pulled away he was smiling. "You love me too." He kissed her forehead and tightened his hold on her and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Keza woke to Tristan humming softly to himself, he was getting dressed in his usually gear he was now getting on his boots.

"Good morning." He said with out raising his eyes to hers.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked as she sat up.

"Your breathing changed. Come we need to get some food into you." He said as he moved to sit onto the bed.

"If you remember I don't have any cloths, unless you're willing to let me go out in just your coat?" She asked as she scooted closer to him. He reached out and took her hand.

"As much fun as that would be, I went and got some cloths for you earlier." He lifted a dress from the bed. "Now hurry, I'm late as it is."

Keza quickly threw the dress on and fixed her hair and was ready to go faster then she ever had. She took Tristans hand as they walked out into the chilly air they walked faster to make up some time.

"This is your stop." He said as they stopped outside the kitchens. He leaned down to kiss her goodbye but she pulled him in for a tight long kiss.

When he was able to pull away Keza smiled to herself. "We'll finish that later." He said as he walked off. Keza pushed open the door to see Vanora hard at work with her kids running wild around her.

"Oh good morning Keza, would you help me with this?" She asked as she held up a dozen of eggs.

The preparation went uneventful, Keza tried to get breakfast ready as fast as possible so that she could see Tristan again. The memory of last night played back in her head making her face flush. Causing in Vanora asking if she was well.

"Really you look a little peaky you sure you feel all right?" Vanora asked putting her hand on her forehead.

"Honestly I feel great Vanora." Keza looked up at her with a smile. "Are these ready to go out?" Vanora nodded and Keza went threw to the men to give them their grub. He eyes swept the room for Tristan and there he sat his eyes already on her, she smiled to her self.

"Keza over here! Give me some of that." It was Galahad and she rushed off to give him his food. "So how are you Keza, did you sleep well last night?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, Keza blushed. He winked as she backed away.

She made her rounds giving them food and drink, every time she came to Tristan he grabbed her leg or pulled on her dress as she walked away. Eventually she slapped at his hand to make him stop, she was starting to shake.

"Now gentlemen we have a mission." Keza fell against the wall and listened. Her heart beat faster then it had before, she looked at Tristan and he smiled at her. "Tristan I need you to go north tonight and get me a report of the movement up there." Tristan nodded, and her throat closed off, he was leaving already and for how long?

"Keza." Her attention was pulled to the door, Varona stood there with a fresh mug. She took it and made her rounds again this time when she reached Tristan he didn't grab her leg, he ran his finger down her hand as she poured causing it to shake. "It will be fine, you don't have a thing to worry about." He said under his breath as he took the cup.

"Easy for you to say." She said as she walked away. She felt their eyes follow her as she went back to her position, their eyes traveled back to Tristan and then back to her, then back to Tristan. When she looked up Tristan was looking at her still in that stare that could make anyone turn away, but she kept his gaze and just stared back.

When Keza was able to get back to the kitchens she found it empty and clean, she emptied the jug and cleaned it. She now had roughly and hour till she had to get to the pub. As she walked outside she could hear two men talking.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"

"Yeah, they're in love."

"I hope so." Keza then heard them walk away.

They were talking about her and Tristan she knew it, but who was it? It wasn't one of the knights she knew what they sounded like she would be able to tell exactly who it was. Kezas mind wondered again as she got to the pub, she started to set all the tables with new candles and wiped away the crumbs from the night before. The night before. A smile grazed her face.

"What's that smile about?" It was Lancelot he walked into the room.

"Nothing." She turned the smile on him.

"I don't think its nothing." He was serious.

"What's with that face, so serious?" Keza asked him.

"Nothing." He said as he sat at the table Keza was cleaning. "I saw the way you were looking at Tristan."

"Uh huh?" Keza was slightly taken back.

"And I saw the way he was looking at you." He said as he stopped her hands from their cleaning. "Keza, you're in love aren't you?" Keza stopped.

"Yes." She turned to see a small smile at his lips. "That's good. I just wanted to make sure." He got up and walked out of the pub when he made it outside not two seconds went by when Tristain came walking in. Keza froze, she knew that he had sent Lancelot in to ask her that but she didn't really care.

"You know if you would've asked me I would have told you the same thing." She smiled at him. A grin crossed his face.

"I have a question for you." He asked as he slowly walked toward her. "Do you love me?" Keza smiled.

"Yes, you knew that last night. You're the one that figured it out first." She was glad when he bent down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder then she did this morning at the kitchens.

"Lets go." He picked her up and walked out the door and in a flash they were in her room on her bed. He removed her dress in seconds and he played the same game he played last night. "Tristan, my goodness." Keza put her hand on his shoulders to slow him down.

"No, I've waited too long to have you." His hot kisses landed all over her body it was hard to keep tack of them with how quickly he could cover so much area.

"Tristan please." Keza wanted him to slow down. "You're not the only one who had to wait." Keza sat up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Keza sat in the pub as Tristan walked away, he had escorted her here after their afternoon play time. Now it left little time to get the pub ready for the customers who would be showing there heads in just a few hours. When Vanora walked in with her herd of children following close behind her.

"Hello Keza, sorry it took me so long to get here." She said as she looked around her at her kids.

"Don't worry about it Varona I just got here myself." With her children running all over the place they all seemed to be disappearing one by one out the door.

"Really what have you been up to all afternoon?" She asked looking at her. Keza shrugged, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs about the way she felt about Tristan but at the same time she didn't want to tell a single soul.

"Oh really? I saw Lancelot earlier and he gave me the impression that you and Tristan had….." She trailed of when she saw Kezas face turn bright red. "I thought so." She said with a smile as she moved away to set up the bar.

"Please don't tell anyone Varona, I don't want a lot of people to know." Keza said following her closely at her heels.

"Don't you worry about me, it's the men you have to worry about." Varona said with a wider smile. "just let me ask you this one question, do you love him?"

Keza smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

"When was the first, you know, time?" Varona asked wanting to know all the details.

"Last night, and then this afternoon." Kezas said with the fire in her cheeks burning so brilliantly she felt as her face was on fire.

"Wow Keza, I have to say that I know Tristan loves you, you can see it in his eyes when he watches you. He's fallen hard for you, when you went missing he nearly lost his mind with worry and looking for you."

Keza nodded she knew all the anguish he had went to with trying to find her, it drove him crazy nearly did the same to Keza. "Come on we need to get this place in order."

Varona and her fiddled around the pub cleaning and straightening to get things right before the owner and the customers came in. When the sun started to go down Verona heard a massive group of people walking toward the pub, she figured it was just roman soldiers but when all the Knights came walking in Keza was surprise to see them all, didn't they have a mission.

"Varona! Get us some drinks!" Bors yelled as they all sat down at their usual table.

"What's going on? I thought you all had a mission." Keza said as she made her way to the table.

"We did. But now with all the activity around the wall we will not be leaving anytime soon it looks like." Arthur said as he too a swig of rum.

"What's happened?" Keza asked sitting on the bench next to Tristan he firmly placed his hand on her hip.

"Fires have been lit all along the wall, they're planning something." Galahad said looking down at Tristans hand in question, Tristan didn't remove it.

"So what is your plan of action?" She asked turning in the seat to look more closely at Arthur.

"Wait to see what happens. That's all we can do." Keza nodded. "The pub will be rather slow for the next while everyone is on duty till something happens."

Keza laughed she like the slow times, she stood and Tristans hand fell to his side. Keza smile at Varona who was looking on with an amount of shock.

"What's going on? Why haven't they left?" She asked pouring drink after drink for them.

"You can slow down its going to be slow, all the soldiers are on duty. Fires have been lit all along the wall and they won't leave till they find out what's going on." Vrona stopped pouring the drinks.

"Last time something like this happened I ended up pregnant." She looked over at Bors with a smile. Keza went red.

"Kez come over her." Lancelot called over to her and she headed over to his direction.

"What is it Lancelot?" He smiled up at her with his usual smile that could melt anyone.

"Come and sit with us." He shifted and started patting the vacant spot next to him, clearly they had something up their sleeve.

"I have work to do Lancelot, in a little while I will." Keza laughed as his face fell. She resumed her spot next to Verona waiting till one of them raised their hand to ask for another drink. The time past by slowly the men didn't drink as much as they normally did with all the talk of the wall, they needed to be focused on what they were here to do, protect the wall. But finally when it was time to go home they didn't have much to clean up, the Knights left early to get some sleep for their shift tomorrow. Verona and Keza were left to finish cleaning up after the men but it was easy work when they didn thave much to clean up.

"Well that's done, I'll see you in the morning Keza." Verona said as she walked out the door, when Keza turned she saw Tristan leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He said moving toward her, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and they made there way to Kezas room closest to the pub. When Keza was distracted by the sound of someone coming from behind her, like theye were being followed.

"Its your brother, hes been waiting outside as long as I have." Tristan whispered "Just keep walking and when we get inside we can talk to him." Tristn wrapped his arm around Keza to keep out the cold.

When they finally made it to her room Keza was shaking with curiousity, what did her brother need, Kadar had quickly came into her life again and then just as quickly left again. When she opened her door she expected to have Tristan wait out in the hall but he followed her into the room. Kadar was laying on her bed like he had been waiting for a long time.

"Kadar." Keza whispered and he sat up. He was dressed in along cloak to cover his partly naked body. Keza moved toward him to give him a hug, he gladly took her into his arms and held her tightly. "How are you?" She asked pulling away finally.

"I'm just fine." He answered stiffly.

"Whats wrong?" Tristan asked still standing by the door.

"You." Kadar turned to look at him.

Tristan sighed, he obviously knew what Kadar was talking about, Keza was completely lost. The two men stared at each other for a long moment til Keza broke the silence.

"Im missing something." She turned to look at her brother.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Keza frowned at him. "Of course I do." She said standing up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you love her?" Kadar turned to look at Tristan, he nodded.

"What are your plans now?" Kadar stood, Keza didn't remember him being this tall before. "Will you marry her?"


End file.
